The Wolf of Hollywood Arts
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Jason Volk, the wolf of hollywood arts. He's many things, but his story revolves around several girls who make up his pack and the trouble he faced with them as well as the trouble of the rot eater god rising. Can he and the others save things while also living out their lives?
1. The lone wolf and the new girl

The Wolf of Hollywood Arts

Legalities: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. I only own original characters and original plot. That said this is a mature story and as it's fanfiction there will be some ooc-ness of characters as I am re-watching the series as I write this. Anyway on to the story,

Chapter 1: The lone wolf and the new girl

My name is Jason Volk. I'm the wolf of Hollywood Arts. This is the story of how I went from being a lone wolf to having a pack. It all started thanks to a beautiful girl who's currently in the hospital even as I sit here. Currently she's going through a tough time and our pack's here for her. It's kind of ironic, I always thought I'd be alone then a bubbly girl walked into the school, had a shitty first day and well you know what, I guess I should go back to the beginning and explain in detail.

It all started midway through my second year at Hollywood Arts High. I was sitting outside playing my violin as usual when Robby, a geeky kid with bushy black hair, glasses, and a striped t shirt and jeans walked past. I stopped him with a simple "Hey Robbie." He froze dead, you see I had a habit of tracking people down if I wanted to know something, and he could tell by the sound of my voice I was curious about something. I said "You were at the big showcase right?" He nodded and I asked "What's this I hear about a new girl being added to the school thanks to her performance?"

Robbie stared at me surprised I was taking an interest and said "Well this girl Trina's sister Tori Vega is going to start today. She has a great singing voice, and she's a good dancer."

Robbie's puppet Rex decided to chime in "She's also hot." Robbie glared at the puppet and I stared into its dull lifeless eyes challengingly. It stared back then looked away and said "Ok so you still don't like me. I understand, let's go Robbie." Robbie looked at me and I just waved him off going back to playing my violin. He rushed off and I sighed then put it in its case and closed up the case before walking into the school. I walked over to my locker yawning and started to open it.

I turned around as I heard Trina's voice, even I knew the prima donna by now. I turned to face her and blinked at the girl standing behind her. The girl was interesting. She was wearing clothes that wouldn't fit in with the high class crowd of the school, but would fit in well with Jade and her group. She had long brown hair that went down to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and smooth skin. Her sister, for I couldn't miss the similarities between her and Trina, walked away and I started to walk up. Then she talked to Cat. Catrina, aka Cat, was a silly girl. I love her to death now, but at the time I didn't know what to think of her. I walked up to Tori after Cat ran away and said "Don't mind Cat, she's a bit strange."

Tori nodded and said "Can you direct me to Sikowitz's class is?" I nodded and motioned for her to follow me as Robbie stopped in the middle of the hallway to argue with Rex. She sighed and said "Thanks, if you hadn't been here I'd probably have to talk to the guy with the puppet."

I chuckled and said "Robbie isn't so bad; it's Rex you need to worry about. I think Robbie uses the damn puppet to express his negative thoughts and what he wouldn't normally say. Damn puppet needs to burn." She stared at me and I sighed then said "Anyway I'm Jason Volk, but you can call me Jay. If you need anything don't hesitate to find me. Oh and here's Sikowitz class." I walked into the classroom and nodded at Andre who nodded back then took a seat in the corner of the room yawning. Tori walked in and sat down, nearly running into Beck until Cat got in between them and dragged him to a seat in the back. Jade walked in behind Beck and stared at me.

I raised an eyebrow and she walked over then said "I thought you didn't take Sikowitz class anymore." I shrugged and stretched then popped my neck. She glared and said "Jason." I raised an eyebrow questioningly and she said "Just because we aren't as good of friends as we were when you and I were younger doesn't mean you need to ignore me."

I raised an eyebrow and said softly "Who ignores who? I tried getting a hold of you all last year and you blew me off. Now I'm just following your M.O. is that alright with you?" She sighed and looked away. I shrugged and said "You have Beck to make you feel safe, I'm a lone wolf again, and it works out. However if you target anyone I consider a friend I will make your life Hell Jade. Remember that because your protection ended with our friendship."

She sighed and started to say something when Sikowitz crawled in through the window. I sighed and closed my eyes as Jade walked to her seat. I noticed Beck eyeing Tori and thought _"Ah chizz. This is not going to end well."_ Jade caught it too and smacked Beck upside the head then glared at Tori. Sighing I resigned myself to watching Jade assert her role as alpha female in retaliation for what she seemed to think was Tori stepping on her turf. Sikowitz started talking about improv. I sighed knowing where this was going and he said "So Jade, why don't you pick who you want for your improv team."

She looked at me and I stared back challenging her to invite me up there. She sighed looking away and said "Beck, Cat, Simon, and Tori." I snorted knowing she could hear it and gave her a look that said 'Don't act on your anger Jade.' She looked back as if asking what did I know then said "Tori why don't you wait in the hall." After that they went through this scene where Tori was a dog, Jade got because Beck was a deadbeat Dad and they needed to cheer up the kids who were Simon and Cat. I looked at Jade knowing what she was going to do as she grabbed a cup of coffee and poured it on Tori then Andre and I followed her out into the hall.

She started to call her mom and I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and I said softly "Don't let Jade beat you." She stared at me confused and I said "If you let Jade beat you and scare you back to your old school then she'll have no one she can't run all over. She can't run over me because I know the old Jade, but I'm not liked by the student body. You already have everyone liking you. Otherwise Andre wouldn't be out here ready to talk to you. If you really feel you can't stay then go ahead and go home, don't come back but I think there's more to you than you're letting on. That's just me though. Anyway I'm done, my rep won't let me be seen helping someone without getting something from it so think about it and if you come back come find me if you ever feel like you need to talk. I'm going to skip the rest of class and go play my violin."

She stared at me surprised as I started to walk away then turned to talk to Andre, I saw Cat approaching as I started for my locker and violin then said "It'll be alright Cat, Andre's talking to her. You can go back to class." She smiled at me and I smiled back minutely then saw Robbie and the puppet. I glared at the puppet and said "Keep your comments to yourself puppet or you will meet the wood chipper. Tori doesn't need your chizz right now." Rex nodded rapidly and Robbie blinked as I went on "Tell Sikowitz I'm done for now, I'll be back in class tomorrow but I had my fill of Jade being a Gank."

Robbie nodded rapidly as I walked off then pulled my violin out of my locker and slipped out of the building to a secluded spot on campus under a few trees and started playing a slow paced song. The rest of the day was uneventful, other than me seeing that Tori at least decided to stick the day out before going home with Trina. I smiled slightly and said "Atta girl." I smiled as I picked up my violin case and walked home wondering why I saw someone strong in Tori and how she reminded me of a younger Jade, before her mom passed away.

I sighed as I walked and started to think up ways to get Jade to stop bashing Tori so much. I sighed again when I couldn't come up with anything off the top of my head then pulled out a pack of gum and popped a piece in my mouth picking up the pace as my phone started ringing. I answered it and said "Hello?"

Andre's voice came on and he asked "Why'd you help out Tori, like you said it doesn't fit with the image everyone has of you."

I snorted replying "Andre I just wanted to help the new girl because she reminded me of an old friend nothing more nothing less."

"Oh, so you don't plan on stepping in if she can't handle herself?"

"No, I plan on letting her fight her own battles. If I'm asked for help I'll oblige, but otherwise she needs to learn she can't rely on anyone in the school to be the one she needs. Why…you don't think she'll actually get into a physical altercation with anyone do you?"

"Nah she isn't the type, though Jade might get physical if Beck don't keep his eyes to himself."

"Beck is a horn dog and Jade seems to think he's able to protect her from something. Anyway I'm done with this, later Andre if you need my help with anything, Id' rather you didn't ask but since I'm feeling generous today you can call me whenever."

I hung up and walked into my house where my dog Chief was. He was a large German shepherd. He yawned when he saw me and got out of his bed then walked over and nosed my hand. I smiled and said "Hey boy." He whined piteously and I sighed long sufferingly as I gave him a can of dog food then said "Want to go for a walk boy?" He dug into his food with gusto and finished in about five minutes then picked up the leash as if just hearing my question. I sighed and said "Alright I'll go to the bathroom, tell Grandpa we're heading out, then we can go." Chief grumbled but sat at the door with the leash in his mouth while I walked upstairs to tell Grandpa I was heading out, and that I'd gotten home.

I knocked on his door and Grandpa said "Ah Moy Malen'kiy volk. What are you doing home so early?" I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was set back an hour still and sighed. He raised an eyebrow from his place in bed and said "Malen'kiy Volk, talk to me."

I sighed and said "You're clock's off by an hour Grandpa. It's already four thirty, not three thirty." He nodded and I set the clock for the right time then said "I'm taking Chief for a walk after I use the bathroom. You need anything from the general store down the road?" He shook his head and I smiled sadly then walked over and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back then motioned for me to head off. I walked out then headed to the bathroom before grabbing Chief's leash, clipping it on his neck, and letting him drag me out the door. As soon as we were on the sidewalk however Chief became the perfect obedient dog.

We walked past Jade's house, and I saw her sitting outside smoking. I sighed and walked over because Chief was watching her. She looked at me and I said "So, I take it your boyfriend isn't around for stress relief." She nodded and took a drag then pet Chief who licked her hand. I smiled slightly and said "Seems like he still remembers you." She nodded watching me wariness filling her eyes. I snorted and said "I'm not going to do shit Jade. Chief wanted to see you so I decided to walk over. With that out of the way we're going to go now. If you want to talk, ever, just drop by Grandpa misses his favorite she-wolf."

She chuckled and said "Maybe I'll drop by to see the old timer, Volk. I just, I can't go back to the way things were." I nodded in understand and gently tugged Chief away feeling a migraine coming on. I walked him around the block a few times, cleaning up after him, then we headed back to the house and I collapsed on the couch nearly having an episode. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my pills then popped one making the hallucinations go away.

I said softly "I'm getting worse." It used to be twelve hours between hallucinations, now I was lucky to get eight. I had to take a pill before school, after school, and before bed. I was up to three a day. It wasn't good. Chief nipped my hand as I started to freeze up causing me to relax and get up. I pet him then made me and Grandpa, dinner as the old timer came down and said "Grandpa why do you call me your little wolf, which is what Malen'kiy volk means, right?"

He nodded and said "Because more than even your father or uncles you remind me of a wolf. You have the drive and determination of a wolf, but like a wolf you are slow to trust unless one is pack or family. Anyway, how is Jade doing?" I snorted and muttered being a gank under my breath and he smacked me upside the head hard. I winced and he said "Don't use such foul language boy. I taught you better than that, and even if I didn't before she passed your mother certainly did."

I sighed and said "Yes Grandpa." I rubbed my head and winced at the slight bit of swelling. Chief walked over and nuzzled my hand. I rubbed his ears and gave him a piece of meat off my plate then looked at Grandpa and said "Other than being, well you know, she's doing alright. At least as far as I know, I don't really hang out with her anymore, as you know."

He sighed and said "You need to move on little wolf. She didn't mean to betray you. You know that." I sighed but nodded then finished and said I was going to my room. Grandpa smiled sadly at my back and called out "Think about rebuilding your pack Moy Malen'kiy Volk, the world needs a wolf pack that can protect it." I snorted wondering what we could possibly have to protect the world from, but knew he would just tell me more of the old stories about the rot eater god and his destructive magic.

I stumbled up to my room and collapsed on my bed, where Chief joined me plopping down on top of me and closed my eyes turning on my music. I listened to my music until it was time to take my medication to go to sleep. Afterwards I passed out and dreamed of the past.

The following day Grandpa leant me his car keys and I drove to School after feeding Chief and making Grandpa, lunch and breakfast, lunch was in the fridge, breakfast on the table. I arrived at the school and parked in my usual spot. I got out and pulled out my violin then walked to my spot in the trees and started playing. It was rapid, it was hard, and it was surprising that I could come up with such a thing. I reached the peak of the song I was playing ad saw Tori staring at me. I lowered my violin and said "Can I help you Miss Vega?"

She blinked and said "No one told me where you were so I had to ask Andre and he said you'd be here. Why do you play something with so much passion when you're obviously not happy?" I shrugged and she said "Sorry rude of me, but honestly is that how you got into the school?" I smiled mysteriously and she sighed the said "You're not going to tell me are you?" I shook my head and she said "Dang it." I smirked and put my violin away then took it to Grandpa's car. I laid it in the back then turned to Tori and motioned for her to walk with me. She fell into step beside me and asked "Do you ever talk?"

I raised an eyebrow and said "I tend to save words of wisdom for when they're wanted. As for just talking to talk, no I don't really do that much. I find that unless I'm singing or playing an instrument I have trouble associating with my peers. That said I think you're an interesting girl, so I'll talk. What do you want to know, about me or the school? Those are the only things I'll tell you even though I know a lot about others, unless it's something you can easily figure out or my opinions on someone I refuse to spread info about my fellow students."

She sighed and said "Alright, I can accept that. What's your actual name?"

I smiled and said "Jason Volk, I already told you that yesterday but you must have forgotten." She blushed and I chuckled then said "However as I said before you can call me Jay."

She nodded and said "Alright Jay, how old are you?"

I smiled bemusedly and said "Sixteen."

She blinked and said "But you're a tenth grader." I nodded and pulled out my driver's license then handed it to her. She looked it over and said "Huh." I nodded and put it away then hummed patiently. She asked "So, what are some of your likes?"

I smirked and said "Different bands, rock and country music. Movies, TV, Plays bore me, reading, listening to music, and carving."

She blinked and said "Plays bore you?" I nodded. She stared and said "But you're taking an acting class."

I snorted and said "Sikowitz class is a necessary class so I take it. I like improv so I pass it, but honestly if it weren't for the fact I enjoy acting I wouldn't take the class. I'm not in it for plays and what not, I dislike watching plays they do nothing for me, acting however is different."

She slowly nodded and I said "We're out of time, class starts in five and you don't want to be late on your second day. I'll meet you in Sikowitz class." She nodded and rushed off. I saw Cat looking down and walked over then sat next to her and said "What's wrong kitty cat?" She looked at me and I said "I promise not to cause you any problems girlie, I'm honestly wondering what's wrong."

She sighed and said "I, I don't know. I just can't seem to cheer up right now."

I studied her and said "Think of the thing that makes you happiest. With me so far?" She slowly nodded and I said "Got it in your mind?" She gave another nod. I smiled sadly and said "Now imagine that is going on around you. You aren't here in a dreary hallway with a guy you don't know, you're there with that moment." She started to smile and I said "Good, now come back, but keep the happy. Imagine that you just left there and that you're now ready for the day." She nodded one more time then smiled and hugged me. I blinked and spread my arms then gently pat her back and said "There you go no worries. Now cheer up kitten."

She smiled at me and said "Thanks Mr. Volk."

I snorted and said "Call me Jason, Mr. Volk is my grandfather." She nodded and rushed off to Sikowitz class. I followed her humming to myself and twirling my keys on my finger. I pocketed my keys as I walked into Sikowitz class and he stared at me. I dug in my bag then tossed him a coconut. He blinked surprised and I said "I felt I owed you a coconut for bailing yesterday." Sikowitz took the coconut and stuck a straw in it. I stretched and sat down at the back of the room as Tori did the letter improv with Jade, Cat, Andre, and Beck. I silently hoped Tori wouldn't stop to Jade's level, but I was proven wrong.

As the improv went on eventually she and Beck kissed and I saw the hurt on Jade's face. I sighed and thought _"Well this is a way to start the year I guess."_ I sighed and grabbed Tori by the shoulder then dragged her into the hall and asked "What the chizz was that?" She looked at me confused and I asked "Why would you kiss Beck?"

She stared at me and said "Why do you care?" I raised an eyebrow and she said "I was just showing Jade what she would get for messing with me."

I nodded and said "Yes because kissing someone's significant other is so much better than being the better person. I'm sorry I thought you were better than Jade." She looked away sadly and I said "Apologize, or don't. I don't care. However you have no reason to act like your better than her if you don't. I'm going to talk to Beck as well, though his chat won't be so nice." She stared at me surprised and I said "I'm an ass Tori. However I don't let people hurt my friends former or those that still are my friends. Beck kissed you so I blame him, but it was your idea so you owe Jade an apology." She nodded and we walked back into class where I grabbed Beck and shoved him against the wall saying "Kiss someone other than Jade while dating Jade again and I will kick your ass."

The rest of class passed uneventfully and we all went to lunch. I saw Cat was looking down again and poked her forehead. She looked at me and I said "Relax Cat, you don't need to stress you're doing great. Whatever's wrong don't let it affect you all day." She nodded and smiled slightly then we walked back to everyone else and she got into a conversation with Robbie. Tori pulled Jade to the side and apologized to her. That was the day I realized Tori really was like the old Jade, even if she was terrified the whole time. That leads us back to today.


	2. Interlude 1: Back at the hospital

**Well here's the first interlude chapter. We'll be going back and forth between interludes and regular chapters for another chapter or two, probably until Jason is back in charge of the story, and one of them will show us what's going on with Tori then we'll stick in the past a while, before we do any other interludes.  
**

Interlude 1: At the hospital

I stopped my story and studied my audience. Jade was sitting next to Tori's bed, Cat was sitting on the other side, and there were two girls at the foot of Tori's bed. Her family was outside, letting her pack be with her, though I knew her dad was waiting to grill me on how his daughter got into this situation when I was watching over her. The two girls at the foot of Tori's bed were Amanda and Nyssa. Amanda was a blonde with light green eyes, stood about five and half feet tall, and had a butterfly tattoo on her left hand. She was wearing a t shirt and jeans. Nyssa on the other hand was wearing a strapless black dress, had black hair that was down her back, and purple eyes. Anyone who saw her would say she was inhuman, and lately I've started to wonder if that's not the case.

I breathed deeply and said "That was Tori's first two days at the school. It was also back before the pack was formed." Cat coughed to get my attention and I asked "Yes Cat?"

She smiled sadly and said "You left out a few things." I snorted and raised an eyebrow basically asking what. She smiled and said "You left out the fact you and Tori nearly kissed, that you and Jade got into a huge argument in the middle of the hallway, and that Rex bit you."

Nyssa and Amanda blinked surprised I left out so much and I said "None of that was relevant to Tori other than the almost kiss." Cat giggled and Jade growled. I raised an eyebrow and said "Also what about the fact I left out that you lit Jade's pants on fire." Cat blushed and Jade glared at her then I chuckled. I glanced at Tori in the bed and said softly "Wake up soon Tori, the entire pack misses you, yes that includes Jade." Jade snorted and looked away as I smiled slightly then stroked Tori's cheek. Her heart rate monitor sped up slightly and I smiled sadly then turned to Jade and said "You know she considers you at least a good friend even if you were nipping at her throat."

Jade snorted and said "An alpha has to keep the other bitches in line." I snorted and she said "Yeah I know the only one who actually acts like a bitch is me, but that's only because Tori and Cat are too nice." I raised an eyebrow and wondered if she knew the snort was more about her saying she was the alpha than calling herself a bitch. She saw my look and "Oh you bastard." I smirked at her and ducked as she lunged at me.

I caught her over my shoulder and said "Behave." She folded her arms and I felt her glare on the back of my head then said "I think I'll keep you on my shoulder a while." Nyssa chuckled and Amanda looked surprised. I smirked and said "So should I get back to what led to us becoming a pack or just some stories from back before?"

Amanda said "What's up between you and Cat?" I grinned thinking about my kitten as I called her and Cat saw my grin then mouthed 'No.' I grinned bigger and Amanda said "I sense gossip." I snorted at that and shook my head. She raised an eyebrow and said "So you're not going to tell a story about you and Cat?"

I snorted and said "No I'm going to tell a story about me and Cat, which takes place starting the day after me and Tori had our heart to heart about miss dark mean and scary here." I yelped when something smacked me in the ass. I turned my head to look at Jade who was smirking. I said "Do that again and I am not going to be happy with you." She smirked and stuck out her tongue which I mimed biting. She laughed darkly and gave me a challenging look. I raised an eyebrow and said "Just wait till we next kiss Jade."

She sighed and said "Whatever just get on with your story about you and Cat. After that it's my turn to talk." I nodded and yawned then set her back in her chair and leaned on the wall. I said "It started like any other day…"

 **well hope you liked our little interlude and the interaction between the pack, next chapter is in the works and after that one more interlude where jade takes over then another chapter or two, then back to Jason then staying in the past for a while hopefully followed by a look at what's up with Tori and the pack again. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review, you know because I can't tell what I did or didn't do if you don't review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The crimson cat and wild wolf

**Well here we are Chapter 2. After this an interlude where Jade takes charge. This chapter focuses a bit on cat and Jason's relationship being built but not exclusively. That said on to the chapter and thanks for reading.**

Chapter 2: The crimson cat and the wild wolf

It started like any other day. I was feeding Chief and talking to Grandpa. Grandpa was eating breakfast and I was munching on a piece of toast as Chief watched me set down his bowl. Grandpa looked at me and asked "So finally make any new friends, or maybe reconnect with an old one?" I shook my head and he said "Ah well, you'll get there. So do you have any plans for today?"

I shrugged and said "School, come home, play with Chief, maybe go to Nozu or the mall. Not like I have anyone to hang out with anyway." He sighed and I smiled sadly saying "I like being a lone wolf Grandpa. It makes my life easier and means I don't have to worry about anyone trying to get close to hurt me or try to get me to change who I am."

He snorted and said "A friend would not change you." I raised an eyebrow and he said "I know you seem to think that your friends make you weak but as a wolf a pack makes you strong. Even in the wild lone wolves don't last long. The only way a lone wolf can last for very long is if they are able to find a home. You are too wild to be a house pet." I snorted and thought _"Got that right Gramps."_ He saw my look and said "As a wild wolf you'll need to find one friend at least. Try to make one, for the memory of your parents, and for me?" I sighed and nodded then grabbed the keys, since Grandpa didn't like driving unless there was no other option and headed for the door. He bid me a good morning and I bid him adieu.

I climbed into the car and started the engine then drove to school. When I got there I saw Cat talking to Robbie and Rex only for her to suddenly yell "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" and run off. I stared after her confused then walked over and looked at Robbie questioningly.

Robbie sighed and said "Rex asked Cat if she gained weight and I tried to stop him." I face palmed and stared at Robbie then glared at the dummy who said "Uh oh, you gotta help me Robbie man, he's going to throw me in the wood chipper." I smiled pleasantly at that mental image then slipped off to go find Cat while Rex argued with Robbie. I found her outside the girls bathroom looking like she was ready to cry. I walked up and put an arm around her then dragged her into the famous Janitor's closet.

I smiled at Cat as she prepared to scream and said "Easy kitten. I just thought I'd tell you, you look ravishing today." She stared at me and I said "Don't take Rex's words to heart. If you feel like something's wrong go ahead and confront me about it. Anyway I'm off." She grabbed my arm as I started to leave and I stopped leaning on the wall and turning to face her. "Yes, what can I do for you since I was about to leave and let you go back to your actual friends?" I asked.

Cat studied me and said "You're not very good at being a bad boy mister Volk." I stared at her and she continued "A bad boy wouldn't have cared about how I was doing, nor would he have tried to cheer me up. I thought you were a bit of a meany with how you treat other guys, but when it comes to girls you're really a good guy, aren't you?"

I snorted and said "You're putting too much stock into a simple gesture of good will miss Valentine. I'm just doing my good deed for the week." She snorted and I walked out then shut the door behind me and headed to Sikowitz class. Tori was talking to Andre, Jade was smacking lips with Beck, and honestly I was ok with that. She wanted to go back to the guy who kissed another girl in front of her that was her prerogative. She saw me as she broke the kiss and motioned for me to come over. I sighed and walked over and asked "What do you want West?"

She studied me and said "Thanks for getting Vega to apologize." I merely nodded and started for my seat. She grabbed my arm and asked "Why?" softly. I raised an eyebrow then looked her dead in the eye. She studied me and said "I thought you told me you wouldn't help me anymore after our fight." I started to ask if she wanted me to hold to that and she said "I know you aren't the type to go back on your word, so what changed your mind?"

I sighed before saying "Grandpa." Afterward I walked to my seat and sat down pulling out my notebook and starting to write out a scene for a new movie I was working on. I just needed to get a hold of a camera man, a few actors, and props. As I finished working on the script Sikowitz showed up.

He said "Hello there children. I think today you're all going to act like angry British men." I sighed realizing he was going to have us improv. He smirked hearing my sigh and said "So, get to it." I growled softly and put my bag under my chair as everyone else stood up and started to talk in a false British accent.

When Robbie talked to me I said "Blimey Boyo! What the bloody 'ell is wrong with you. I thought you said you wanted a pizza not a bloody puppet." He gasped because I said the p word. See Robbie didn't like people saying puppet because it was offensive to Rex. I could care less, after all Rex was a dummy not a human. After Sikowitz called time I yawned and said "Sorry Robbie, but I'm going to keep calling the puppet a puppet." He stared at me aghast and the puppet started to speak when I held up a hand and said "Rex if the next words out of your mouth are insulting I'm getting the termites." They both gasped and everyone stared at us. I snorted and said "Back to paying attention to Sikowitz everyone. I'm done telling the puppet and the puppeteer that I will destroy the puppet if it gets on my nerves."

Sikowitz sighs and says "Yes thank you Mister Volk. With that done, let's get back to class shall we. TORI!" She jumps and he says "You need to do the bird scene before you can star in any plays." I chuckle softly at the look on Tori's face and he tosses her the pamphlet with the bird scene inside as the bell rings. I get up and walk out behind Cat who is arguing with the puppet. I walked past the two and headed to lunch. Cat saw me and broke off her argument to walk over to me.

I looked at her questioningly and she asked "Would you like to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" I shook my head and she said "But, if you sit with us you might be able to make friends. You already seem to be doing a good job with Tori, you know Jade, you've helped Andre and the only one you seem to have a big problem with is Rex, which I don't blame you the little guy is…, oh look butterfly." I sighed as a butterfly flew and landed on her nose. I sighed thinking _"Damn and she was on a roll too. Almost got me to say sure I'll sit with her. Ah well, this is my chance."_ I slipped away to my little hidey hole where the trees on campus were and sat down then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. I know probably seems hypocritical to talk to Jade about cancer sticks, but I'm a hypocrite from time to time so sue me.

I took a drag from my cigarette and stared at the overhanging branches then sighed and said aloud "What is it about Tori that brings out my instincts, and how can Cat get under my skin. I thought I closed off my heart after the incident with Jade." I snorted and put my cigarette between my lips as I pulled out piece of wood and a carving knife. After a few minutes I started to carve the image of a fox into the wood. As I worked on the minute details my mind was allowed to muddle through the ideas I had about the crimson cat and the vulpine Vega.

I know most wouldn't call Tori vulpine, but honestly it was the image of a cute fox that she struck me as. Jade was a she-wolf, Tori a vixen, and Cat a well a cat. As I finished my cigarette I put the carving away and got up, the bell ringing. I walked to my next class which I just so happened to share with Tori who was worrying about the bird scene. I thought about telling her the secret, but waved it off thinking she'd figure it out sooner or later. As class went on I only paid marginal attention, focusing more on the feeling of my pocket knife in my pocket. I call my pocket knife a carving knife, because that's what I use it for, but really it's just an ordinary pocket knife I sharpen. I'm to knives as Jade's to scissors.

As I class finished I stopped by Tori's locker and said "Still no idea what to do with your locker?" She shook her head and I said "You'll figure something out Tori. Anyway with that bit out of the way, good luck with the bird scene in Sikowitz class tomorrow." She nodded and walked out to her car while I went out to my own and grabbed my violin. I saw Cat sitting on a table and sat down next to her then opened my case and started playing. She clapped and smiled watching me, then started singing along with the beat I was producing.

I smiled slightly as we stopped and she asked "Why are you still at school? Aren't you usually the first one out of here?" I nodded and flicked my bow as if getting extra rosin off it. Cat stared at me and asked "Why are you shaking your bow? Is there gunk on it? Oh I know it's because you're trying to reaccustom yourself to using it." I blinked surprised Cat knew the word reaccustom and shook my head. She studied me and asked "Then why?"

I shrugged and said "Felt like it. So why are you still at the school? I didn't feel like going home yet myself. I decided I'd play a few notes, and then you decided to sing along so I kept playing. Honestly I should probably head home, but do you need a ride?" She thought about it and then nodded realizing her friends were all gone. I motioned to Grandpa's car and she walked over then got in the passenger seat. I climbed into the driver's side and started the car then she gave me directions to her place. I drove her home and said "Well here we are, later Ms. Valentine." She waved farewell and I drove home.

I stopped the car in my driveway and saw Jade leave the house. I get out and watch as she walks up then asks "Why did you get home so late? Your gramps is worried about you." I snorted and leaned on the car with my violin in one hand my bag on the opposite hand's shoulder. She studied me and said "So you're still going to act like a prick toward me?" I sighed and shook my head. She raised an eyebrow and asked "Then why were you late getting home?"

I sighed and said "I drove Cat Valentine home. I wanted to stay at school a little longer to release some music." She slowly nods then bids me adieu and walks home. I watch her go then call after her "Want to hang out sometime?" She looks at me confused and I explain "You, me, and anyone you want to invite. I figure we can try to at least be civil to each other. If you'd rather not then I'll see you at school." She shrugs in response then turns and continues walking. I walk inside and plop down on the couch beside Chief who grumbles at me. I pat his head and ask "What's your problem boy?" He just snorts and closes his eyes.

Grandpa walks in and says "Hey Moy Malen'kiy Volk. How was your day?" I shrugged and he asked "Did you talk to your Volchitsa?"

I snorted and said "She's not my Volchitsa grandpa, she may be a she wolf but that doesn't make her mine. She's Beck's Volchitsa if she's anyone's."

He snorted in return and said "Just because she's not your Volchitsa anymore doesn't mean she shouldn't be. A wolf needs a she wolf to keep him in line." I snorted again and he said "Anyway I made salad and burgers. I figured you'd be hungry, and had a feeling you'd get home around this time. So who were you with this time? Have another fight with an Ublyudok?"

I shook my head and said "No, no fights with bastards, just a bit of playing on my violin and taking a pretty kotenok home." He smirked liking it when I used Russian and motioned for me to continue. I sighed and said "Cat Valentine, a friend of the volchista, I was taking her home." He chuckled and I said "It's not really funny, she's a sweet girl and none of her friends thought to take her home, or she missed her ride. I'm not sure which. I offered her a ride home because I felt bad for her. That makes me less than stellar because I wouldn't have if she didn't make me feel bad. I'm as bad as a pile of der'mo."

He smacked me in the shoulder causing me to stumble and said "You are nowhere near as bad as a pile of crap. You just don't realize you'd help someone no matter how you felt." I sighed and nodded then we walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat. I grabbed a bowl of salad and two burgers then dug in. Grandpa watched me then said "You know that though we share a last name it's only because I took your last name after I lost my son and daughter in law?" I nodded and he said "You're not biologically my grandson, but your step father was my son. As such you will always be my grandson." I smiled at him sadly after swallowing then finished eating in silence.

He studied me and I said "Do you know anything about my birth father?" He shook his head and I sighed then asked "Did your son ever blame my mother?" He snorted and looked at me like I was stupid. I chuckled sadly and said "Right, Dad and Mom loved each other and they both loved me even if Dad married mom after I was born. Did they ever talk about what they planned for my future?" He shook his head again and looked at me to see if I had any other questions. I just shook my head and he smiled then we finished eating. I bid him goodnight then went upstairs to work on my homework.

As I started on my homework I received a slap update. Cat Valentine updated: **Got a ride from a really nice guy.  
Mood: Happy XD**

I stared at it then chuckled and updated my own page with: **Thinking of hanging out with some new people and seeing if life is really as simple as everyone says it is.  
Mood: Thoughtful.**

I yawned and went back to my work as my page updated with questions and concerns from all sorts of people who knew me as a lone wolf. I didn't read any of them, instead just finishing my homework and plopping down on my bed playing some music. I yawned and blinked as Chief started barking. I sighed and got up then walked downstairs and opened the door as the bell rang. I blinked when I saw Andre standing there. Besides Jade he was the only one who knew my address and he said "Uh, Hey man. I need you to take a look at my car. I'd have asked Beck, but you said if I needed anything don't hesitate to ask, so uh here I am." I nodded and motioned for him to show me the car in question.

He led mead down the driveway to his car which was parked on the curb with the hood popped. We walked over and I said "Let me get my toolbox from the garage and see what I can do. If I can't do anything maybe Grandpa can." He nodded and I walked to the garage then rolled my toolbox down to the curb and started checking the engine which was thankfully cold.

It took me three hours to find and fix the problem. Afterward I yawned and said "All done Andre, if you need anything else give me a call or shoot me a text." He thanked me and drove off. I walked upstairs again and collapsed on my bed. After a few seconds I realized I was covered in gunk and went to take a shower. After my shower I went to bed.

The following morning I drove to school and saw Cat talking to Jade in the parking lot. I slammed my car door and walked over then said "Sup Jade, Ms. Valentine." They turned to look at me. Jade gave me a dirty look and Cat just smiled. I raised an eyebrow and asked "I interrupt something important?" Jade nodded and I held up my hands then said "Alright I'll let you get back to it. I'll go and do my usual thing in my usual spot till the bell rings." They watched me as I left, I could feel their eyes on me, and after a few minutes I walked to my usual place before pulling out the fox carving, and going to work on it.

I lit a cigarette as I worked, which went out by the time the bell rang. It threw away the butt and walked to Sikowitz class. The class started off with Tori doing the bird scene, which she failed at ironically enough. After that we did more improv. When that class finished at the bell the students, myself included, walked out of the room to our next class. My second period I was paired up with Cat. The class passed rather quickly. Afterward I walked to my locker which had a wolf's head emblazoned on it in black paint with red dripping from its mouth and was suddenly run into by Trina Vega.

I sighed from my place on the floor and said "Yes Ms. Vega?" She apologized then rushed past me. I got up and stretched then popped my neck and said "So, that's how today's going to go. I can already tell I'm not going to enjoy it. Ah well. Good days tend to be boring anyway." I saw Cat walking the hallway in the opposite direction of Trina and said "Morning Miss Valentine." She walked up to me and stared me in the eyes. I raised an eyebrow and asked "Yes? Something I can do for you Ms. Valentine?"

She nodded and said "You can go back to calling me Cat, Kitten, or something like that Mr. Volk." I raised an eyebrow at that surprised and she continued "It made me feel like we were friends when you called me that. Now you're calling me Miss Valentine like we're not friends and hardly know each other. It's not cool."

I smiled thinly and said "We don't know each other that well though. I mean I consider you a friend, but you won't even call me anything other than Mr. Volk when I've told you to call me Jay or Jason."

She sighed and said "Ok I'll call you Jason. Just please go back to calling me kitten or Cat."

I nodded and said "Of course Kotenok. That means kitten by the way Cat. It's Russian. You are my Kotenok, just as Jade used to be my Volchista. She's now Beck's volchista, so I can't call her mine anymore." Cat looked at me confused and I explained "A volchista is a she wolf. Jade was my best friend and as such she was my Volchista because she's always been a she wolf. However she's now dating Beck so she's now Beck's volchista rather than mine which isn't a big problem for me. It's the fact she betrayed my trust a while back that bothers me about her. Ok Cat?"

Cat nodded and said "Yeah that's ok, but why exactly do you speak Russian?" I snorted at that question and suddenly heard something whizzing toward my head. I grabbed it out of the air to see it was a paper ball that had been thrown pretty hard by a guy who had a beef with me. I held up a finger to tell Cat to hold her thought then walked over and slammed the guy into a locker. I looked him in the eye and shook my head then walked back to Cat. He seemed to get the message as he didn't throw anything else and left me alone.

I said "I use Russian because my Grandfather speaks in Russian. I only use certain words that have a meaning for me. That or curse anyway. So let's go to lunch?" She nodded and walked to the Asphalt Café with me on her heels and we sat down at her table. She started telling one of her many stories about her brother, I only knew about these because I'd heard the occasional one while working with her on something or walking past her and her friends.

Tori saw me and said "Hey Jay." I nodded at her opening my lunch and pulling out a bottle of soda then sipping it. She looked me up and down and said "You look good today." I raised an eyebrow and Jade made a gagging noise and motion with her hands. Beck chuckled and Andre shrugged confused. Robbie and Rex wisely kept quiet. I raised an eyebrow at Tori and wondered what she meant. I was wearing my trademark wolf skull hoodie, fingerless gloves, jeans, and sneakers. She studied me and said "Sorry if that bothers you, but I honestly think you look different, that or I haven't been paying much attention."

I shrugged and said "No big deal. Only difference between now and yesterday is the shirt I'm wearing under my hoodie." She nodded and we all lapsed into silence then I sipped my soda noticing that Cat's friends weren't that comfortable with me around minus Jade, Cat herself, and Tori. I sighed and said "I get it. I'll go, have a nice afternoon guys."

I got up and walked to my usual spot as I heard someone say "What was that about you guys?!" Someone else responded "It's not normal for him to want to hang out. It just surprised us. I don't mind the guy, and honestly I think he could be a great friend, but I'm kind of scared of him, more so than even Jade truthfully." I smiled sadly and sipped my soda sitting under the trees watching the light play across the ground in front of me.

Cat walked up about five minutes later and handed me a brownie. I blinked surprised and she said "Sorry about my friends." I shrugged and took a bite then felt as if my mouth just had an orgasm. That's how good that damn brownie was. I stared at Cat as if she was an angel and she said "You're making a face." I raised an eyebrow and she said "A face that says you like it." I swallowed the brownie in my mouth and nodded. She smiled and said "Glad you like it. I made it myself, I'm a good baker or so everyone seems to think. Tori made the same face actually, well not the exact face you made but a similar face. After all you guys don't have the same face."

I stared at her confused until my brain made sense of what she was saying then I said "Oooookay. Thanks for the brownie, Cat. It was delicious. I bet you'll make any guys you date really, really, happy with how you are able to cook." She giggled and walked away with a wave over her shoulder then I finished the brownie feeling my taste buds sing in joy at being reunited with the chocolatey goodness. I resisted the urge to moan and sighed softly instead then sighed again in disappointment at the loss of the brownie. I started to light a cigarette then decided against it because I wanted the taste of the brownie to last as long as possible untainted by ash.

After lunch I was accosted in the hallway by Sinjin who asked me to help him with a project. I agreed figuring that he'd bug me until I accepted then we walked off to get started. While I was helping Sinjin Robbie was flirting with Cat, Beck was hanging around with Jade, and Andre was playing a song while Tori sang. How do I know all that you might ask, because at the end of the day when I met up with them in the parking lot Jade told me so, and Cat was clinging to my arm. I stared at her confused and she said "I need you to get Rex to stop being mean."

I sighed and said "Fine, where's Robbie and the puppet?" She directed me to him and I said to him "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, you're bothering Cat." He jumped and I said "Rex is supposedly being mean to Moy Kotenok." He stared at me confused and I said "My kitten. I don't mind you hanging around with her, but don't tease her, that goes for you and the puppet. Otherwise the puppet will meet the school's wood chipper." They nodded slowly in understanding and I smiled then started for my car saying "Cat if you need a ride hop in, if not I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Jade had been watching all this and smirked slightly as she saw me walking toward her and my car. Cat was sitting in my passenger seat with the door open talking to Jade who was only paying minor attention. I walked up and said "Yes lady west?" She glared at me and I smirked then said "Alright, alright, whatcha want Jade?"

She studied me and said "So you're taking Cat home?" I nodded and pulled out a cigarette then offered her one. She shook her head and said "I don't smoke in my car, and unless you plan to stand here until you're done smoking you shouldn't either since your grandfather will kill you." I sighed realizing she was right then put the cigarette back in the pack which was mostly full, before turning and looking at her leaning on the door. She yawned and said "Cat you sure you want Jay to take you home?"

Cat nodded and said "Yeah Jade. I think he and I have a lot to talk about and this would be a good chance to do so. If he does anything I'll call you and you can beat him up. Though that wouldn't be very nice you know." Jade chuckled and I smiled slightly then climbed into the car as Cat said "Also why don't we all get together at Nozu on Friday after school. I bet Robbie and Rex will be a lot nicer, and the others would accept Jason if he doesn't cause any trouble." I snorted at that and Jade smiled knowing that Cat had no idea the kind of trouble I could cause. Cat heard my snort and said "What's wrong Jason? Did I say something that bothered you?"

I smiled at Cat and said "Kotenok, you've not offended or bothered me. I was snorting at the fact you don't know the kind of trouble I can cause. It's a sad, sad fact. Only Jade knows just what kind of trouble I can cause and even she hasn't been around me lately to know if it's gone up or down in threat level. However I promise to behave if I'm hanging out with you and your friends on Friday, I don't break my promises. I however stipulate that I will verbally and physically defend myself if needed." She nodded and closed the door then rolled down the window as Jade motioned for her to stop. I started the engine, the windows were manual roll downs, and rolled my own window down.

Jade smiled and said "Don't let him get to you Cat. I know he's a tough nut to crack, but he's a really good guy when you get to know him." I smiled slightly amazed that West of all people was complimenting me. She snorted and said "He's really a big softie, and don't let his cold demeanor change how you see him." She turned to me and said "You hurt her I break your face Jason." I chuckled and nodded then waited for her to back up and rolled back out of the parking lot then drove to Cat's.

Along the way Cat started asking me about myself. I'd answer in a relaxed manner and she would giggle at the insight she was getting into me. I spat out the window as we drove and Cat asked me "So, what is going on between you and Jade." I looked at her curiously and realized she wasn't nearly as big an airhead as she let show. She had a habit of bringing out insightful questions that affected everyone who heard them. I shrugged and she said "Nah uh, you owe me an explanation mister." I snorted thinking _"I don't owe you anything yet kotenok."_

Cat stared at me and I glanced at her then said "Jade and I have a past." She nods and motions for me to go on. I snort and stretch then say "Our history is complicated. I was there for Jade before her mom passed away; she was there when my folks passed away. Eventually however Jade broke my trust, though I don't think she intended to. As such it's been hard for me to let her back in." Cat slowly nodded as we pulled up to her place and I said "Well if you get your friends to agree I'll see you Friday, Cat."

Cat got out and said "Bye Jason. See you Friday; say hi to Jade for me." I nodded and smiled at her then she ran a hand through her hair and said "You are a really nice guy, when you let yourself be. I hope you let that side of you out more often, but you have to move on from whatever problem you've got with Jade. Also you should get Tori's number and give her a call. She's really curious to learn more about you, and she seems like a nice girl." I smirked thinking of Vega the vixen, Jade the volchista, and Cat the kitten or Kotenok. I nodded at Cat as she walked inside then rolled up both windows and drove home.

When I got home I saw Jade sitting on my porch smoking a cigarette with Chief's head in her lap. I chuckled and said "Ah Volchista I see you came over. Decide to interrogate me about the hot slutty sex I had with your best friend?" She glared at me and I held up my hands showing I wasn't serious then said "Easy, I was joking. I wouldn't take advantage of Moy Kotenok. She's too innocent for me to take advantage of her. Anyway I have your birthday present from last year if you want it." She stared at me and I said "Just follow me to my room."

She nodded slowly and we walked inside, Chief trailing behind us, then climbed the stairs and entered my room. I tossed Jade a wrapped package and she said "Even though you weren't talking to me you still got me a gift?" I nodded and plopped on my bed where Chief jumped on top of me. Jade studied me and said "Why did you take her word over mine?"

I sighed and said "Because she knew things I'd only told you and I know I didn't tell her anything. As such there could only be one person who told her. The fact she hurt me with that info just made me think you did it on purpose, plus you were with Beck at the time and we both know how much your dog likes me." She winced and looked away then I said "If you didn't tell her, but told Beck you still at least owe me an apology, after all I know you probably didn't intend for me to be emotionally harmed."

She nodded and said "I'm sorry I told Beck. I didn't think he'd tell anyone. He isn't the type to betray my trust." I snorted and thought _"Only when it's about something he knows will get back to him. He's a good guy, but he doesn't and didn't like us hanging out. I'm not surprised he let out my secret. Ah well time to move on I've grown harder thank to that, but it's not like I'm hurting now. Most people didn't hear what she said. The few who did were my friends at the time and wouldn't turn their backs on me, even if I did turn my back on them. I owe them apologies…I'm so lucky I wasn't a total Ublyudok."_ Jade saw the look on my face and said "No you weren't a total Ublyudok. You were just a Gank."

I chuckled and said "I guess you would know being that you're a total gank to Vega." She glared then burst out laughing and I smiled before sitting up, Chief rolling onto my lap with a grumble and said "Open your present." She smiled and opened the present to reveal a copy of the scissoring uncut. She gasped and hugged me saying thanks once. I chuckled and said "I know how much you love the scissoring, so I spent weeks looking for that. I'm glad you enjoyed your gift, now you don't have to go home, but you have to get out of my room, because as soon as I get my dog up I'm going for a shower."

Jade smiled that secret smile I'd only ever seen her give me, her little brother, and her mom before she passed away then turned for the door and said "Later Dork." I flipped off her back and stuck my tongue out at her then handed Chief a bone and pushed him off me. I got up and walked to the bathroom after grabbing a shirt, shorts, boxers, and socks. I watched Jade as I opened the bathroom door then shut it behind me as I heard her going down the stairs. I started the water and used the toilet then got in and started to clean up. As I cleaned up I stretched and said aloud, as the water drummed against my skin, "Well I guess Jade and I are reconnecting. I'm connecting with Cat again, though she probably doesn't realize why we grew distant, and Tori is probably going to want to hang out more, though I think she's attracted to me."

I snorted as I washed my hair and said "Damn it. I was so looking forward to a year of being alone and getting ready to ditch this town. Ah well, I guess I'll have to get used to having friends again. Grandpa will be happy, and I missed having Jade around." I sighed and shook my head rinsing off. I climbed out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed and walking back to my room where I collapsed on my bed.

After that I passed out. Nothing big happened over the next day, but Friday I found myself at Nozu with Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, Andre, and Robbie. I was twirling a glass of coke around in my fingers, Jade and Beck were making out, Andre and Robbie were talking, and Tori was discussing something with Cat. Cat was nodding along and occasionally saying "Uh huh, no that's ok, and yes." I wondered what they were talking about but I didn't ask. I resisted the urge to light a cigarette knowing the owner wouldn't be too appreciative and closed my eyes. Suddenly someone poked me and I opened one eye about to tell them to get lost. However it was Cat and she asked "Why aren't you having fun?"

I smiled at Cat and said "I'm fine Cat. I just have a lot on my mind." I could tell she didn't believe me but ironically this was actually the case. I twirled my glass hearing the ice clink against the rim and said "I'm not used to hanging out with people lately. I used to have a lot of friends, but you know how I pushed everyone away."

Cat nodded and said "Yeah I know. I think you should let us in though. I mean you can't be happy holding everyone at arm's length. I know you are starting to let Jade in again, but what about me, and Tori, and Andre, and even Robbie and Beck. We want you to let us in. I know you aren't big on letting guys know your feelings but you could let Tori and me in." I smiled slightly and nodded in acceptance tossing back my drink then walked over and sat next to Tori with Cat following along. She smiled and said "Hey again Tori."

Tori smiled and said "Hey Cat." She turned and said "Hey Jason. Is something up?" I shook my head and she asked "So you just felt like sitting next to me after being by yourself since we got here?" I nodded and she turned to Cat then said "Cat, why is he being weird?" I grumbled about people not realizing when I was trying to enjoy their company and she patted me on the head. I stared at her wondering why she copied Jade's usual modus operandi when dealing with an aggravated me. She smiled and said "Huh didn't think that would work."

I stared at her and asked "You patted my head on a guess?" She nodded smiling and I said "You have large ones girl. Most people other than Jade and Cat wouldn't dare to touch my head without my permission. I respect that. Anyway how are you this fine afternoon?"

She smiled and said "Glad to impress. I'm not really used to all the stuff at Hollywood Arts and I was curious about how you would react based on your reputation. Do you know my sister Trina?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded she sighed and said "Has she turned you against Latinas?" I shook my head chuckling and Cat giggled. She studied me and said "Then why are you looking at me like you are?"

I smiled and said "I'm not looking at you like I dislike you Tori. I actually find you refreshing. Cat has ditzy down pat, Jade has queen bitch down pat, and you have friendly Latina. You each have an animal I associate you with yours is the megera or vixen." She blinked surprised and I pointed at Jade saying "Moy Volchista," pointed at Cat and continued "Moy Kotenok," then finally pointed back at her and said "Moy Megera." She blinked surprised and I said "She-wolf, kitten, vixen. Though Jade's Beck's Volchista anymore, Cat has never told me if she's anyone else's kotenok, and I don't know if you're cool with being called my anything let alone my megera."

She smiled slightly and said "I'm ok with it. As long as you don't suddenly start treating me like chizz, or even treating me like I'm a pet." I snorted with a look that said 'I would never.' She smiled and said "Then we're golden." I nodded and glanced at Cat who I'd driven to Nozu and she poked Tori. Tori looked at her and asked "Yes Cat?"

Cat smiled and said "Can you tell everyone else Jason and I are leaving?" Tori nodded and Cat grabbed my arm then dragged me out to Grandpa's car. She turned to me and said "I want to go to the park; if you're not ok with that you can drop me off at home."

I snorted and said "I'll drive you to the park, you just can't complain about me smoking while we're there." She nodded and we climbed in then I drove to the park and climbed out as Cat walked to a tree and sat down. I leaned on the car smoking a cigarette and she walked over. I raised an eyebrow and asked "Yes Moy Kotenok?" She giggled at that and studied my face. I raised an eyebrow wondering what she was seeing.

She smiled and said "You're wild." I nodded; I wasn't tamed by any means. Even when girls got close they didn't really tame me, they only held on and hoped I didn't decide to turn and slip away before I was collared. She studied me and said "Yet, you feel like you'll always be alone." Again I nodded moving the cigarette around with my tongue. She smiled sadly and said "Why do you call me your kitten and not your cat? You call Jade and Tori full grown animals, but you call me a kitten. Why?"

I smirked slightly and put out my cigarette's butt then said "You aren't a full grown animal in how you act. You're innocent like a kitten. You're not disinterested like a full grown house cat, you're not a lion waiting to pounce, a tiger on the prowl, a cheetah on the plains, you're almost like a leopard cub playing around until you're big enough to bite. I only know what leopard cubs are like because of multiple trips to the zoo. Yet that's what you're most like, and I can't wait to see you grow into a true leopard or jaguar."

She gasped and said "Wow, you're so deep." I shook my head thinking that she didn't know deep I was just being honest. She studied me and said "So I'm a red leopard?" I nodded lighting another cigarette and she said "Alright." She kissed my cheek and said "After you finish your cigarette we can go home. I need to relax some more and my brother's probably worried about me. I told him I'd be home at eight and it is eight fifteen." I nodded and finished my cigarette then drove her home and kissed the back of her hand as she went to get out. She looked at me questioningly.

I smiled and said "You bring out the beast in me. I thank you for that; I haven't seen my inner wolf since Jade hurt me but you brought it out tonight. I hope you are happy my crimson kitten. Goodnight." She smiled and waved goodbye as she walked inside and I drove home.

 **Well there was Chapter 2. We'll pick up with Jade interrupting Jason in the interlude chapter, sooner or later. Also we see a side of Jay that he doesn't like showing to anyone. Hehehe, ah well anyone hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Also for those Jade fans out there remember next up is Jade's view and then we'll see.**


	4. Author note

This autor's note is on all my stories excluding Shaggy and Scooby and A wolf among devils. That said this is to let you know that stating next year when I have the time I'll be picking up all my old stories and continuing them. I just have to find the files on my flashdrives and what not. With that out of the way I hope you are anxious for the continuation of these stories and that you will enjoy them when I get back to them. For some of you this note is a renewal of hope, for others a blow but next month is bleach month, this month is shaggy and scooby the last update I'll have all month, and the following month pokemon, which may last through march and April with all the pokemon stories I have. This is also a notice that I'm looking for beta readers who have no problem with adult content including but not limited to gore, lemons, and swearing. all that said i hope to see you when I update next thanks.


End file.
